neopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Edna the Witch
One of the Haunted Woods more well known residents, Edna the Witch is an old crone who deals in magic and potions. She lives in a tall, spooky tower called the Witch's Tower, one of the area's iconic landmarks. Despite her ominous character, Edna happily welcomes visitors to her tower, as she hopes to convince them to go on errands for her. History Edna has lived in the Haunted Woods for as long as anyone can remember. Very little is known about Edna's early life, but older neopians can remember Edna's original form, something decidedly different from a neopet. One would have thought Edna's years would have perfected her magical powers, but she is still prone to mishaps. It's exactly on one of those occasions that Edna permanently altered her appearance by accidentally falling into her cauldron. On another occasion, Edna separated herself from her shadow. The Witch's Tower The Witch's Tower is a gloomy, shadowy tower Edna calls home. The tower has an uncanny resemblance to a face, its large entryway looking like a mouth and two green "eyes" looming above it. Edna spends most of her time tucked away in her grey-walled tower, constantly trying to master her spells and mixing ingredients in her cauldron. Edna's broomstick is parked outside the tower, where it has been for ages. Furwitch petpets are known to hang around Edna's tower begging for treats. Edna's Quests More often than not, Edna finds herself missing a few ingredients for her potions after she has already started brewing. Not wanting to leave her cauldron unattended, Edna give's out quests to neopians willing to help her (and brave enough to venture to her tower in the first place). She asks for one, two, or three items from random categories. Edna's quests have a one to two hour time limit, after which the potion loses all its magic (and Edna consequently loses her temper and angrily chases you out of her home). To those who bring the ingredients when the potion is still fresh, Edna rewards with neopoints and spooky food. Personality Edna is known to many as being a rather wicked old witch. Abilities = Development Edna was introduced on October 31st 2000 when the Haunted Woods (then known as the spooky woods) was added as a location. She originally appeared like a stereotypical human witch. On May 1st 2003, Edna's artwork was updated to depict her as a green zafara instead. The reason for this change was that her human-like appearance contradicted the site lore that there are no humans in Neopia. In-universe, this was explained as the result of a magic mishap. Trivia * It would appear that Edna attended an academy or coven as a young witch where she learned magic under the supervision of a Head Witchtress. It is there that Edna brewed her first potion * Before the Spooky Food store opened, spooky food could only be obtained by completing Edna's quests * During some time in 2001, the title of Edna's location on the Haunted Woods map was changed from "the witch's tower" to "the witch's cave." Edna's abode was reverted back to a tower in the same year. * On the map, the witch's tower location was initially represented by a picture of Edna brewing potions in her cauldron. Only in 2003 following a major art update was the tower depicted by the actual building. * According to Edna's on-site neopedia article, she hopes to one day be a supermodel